Friends
by doesnt-go-away
Summary: Amanda misses Marc. Betty misses Christina. Amanda has an idea. Betty/Amanda femslash.


Title: Friends

Author: doesn't_go_away

Fandom: Ugly Betty

Pairing: Betty/Amanda

Rating: Not sure, PG -13

Disclaimer: I don't own Ugly Betty but I'd love to own Vanessa Williams.

Spoilers: Second season, after Marc leaves with Wilhelmina and Christina is trapped in Wilhelmina's apartment.

Summary: Amanda misses Marc. Betty misses Christina. Amanda has an idea. Five things that Amanda and Betty did as friends. And when they decided to stop.

A/N: Something I wrote after realized that Betty and Amanda were alone when Wilhelmina took their best friends away. First part is only dialogue, and then the others alters between Betty and Amanda POV. References to Gossip Girl and The L Word, but not enough to confuse who doesn't watch those shows.

A/N2: I wrote this a while ago, so now it's pretty AU, anyway, I hope someone gives it a try ;)

Friends

**The Arrangement**

"So there I was, totally hot and this guy was asking me questions and I was like 'no way' even though he was kinda hot and this girl kept staring at me, and even though I'm nothing like a lez I was little confused because she looked remarkably like Emily Blunt, and I would totally do Emily Blunt, because The Devil Wears Prada hello…"

"Amanda."

"What?"

"Do you want to talk to Daniel? Because he is right there and I think is okay if you'd just go over there and tell him all about the party and about how hot you were, because I won't have the time to do it for you."

"Do I look like I want to talk to Daniel? I'm talking to you. God, thought ugly girls were supposed to be smart."

"I'm sorry, but some time ago you would never be here to talk to me unless it was something extremely important and you were sure that wouldn't be anyone near. Now you keep coming here all the time to tell me how you managed to make out with everybody in parties and I'm not sure what this means."

"Oh please like you're not like this too. I mean, you've been going to my desk like ten thousand times asking me things like 'what if I miss Gio's salad chicken?' or 'how many more ultra sounds there are in pregnancy?' OR 'have you ever entered in So Cute Is ?' Don't pretend you don't know what's happening."

"Well, tell me then."

"You miss Brave Heart, and I miss Marc."

"See, I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Because there is no way we would try to replace them with each other. I mean, sense when is okay for you to be my friend? And why would I choose you to be my new Christina? Wait, why would I need a new Christina? She is not dead!"

"I'm not sure why, but that's what we did. And I see no reason to stop it. It's not like you'll become evil and I'll start to drink 24 hours a day. And you need someone now that Christina is not here, because she used to protect you."

"She what?"

"Come on, you think only me and Marc had fun trying to mock you? The thing is that we were smarter and faster, 'cause Christina was protecting you from all the others."

"So you're proposing us to be friends? And to protect me?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Okay, I guess. But why me, not another Mode girl?"

"Because well, they are all bitches. And I like to be only bitch in a relationship. Otherwise it just ends in blood."

"…okay."

"Awesome. And you'll never use this sweater when hanging out with me right?"

And that was when Betty realized that Amanda was serious.

**1. Meeting at Love Dungeon**

It's not the first time that you come into the Love Dungeon, though you never really had time to pay much attention. And you're pretty sure that now isn't the best time to check it out.

"Amanda, what am I doing here?" Amanda is lying on the bed in a position that you'd swear that she is inviting you for sex. But this is Amanda, and she always look like that.

"Well, we're chatting. That's what friends do. Marc and I always met here to gossip. So skinny slut Carol…" she starts like she didn't just leave the phones alone.

"Amanda."

"You love my name don't you?" she asks as a matter of fact.

"If you wanted to chat here why didn't you just asked me at lunch instead of eating like two criminals in Daniel's office?"

"Okay, first we ate there because I'm still unprepared to be seen with you at the cafeteria; such a big step; and this place is like swag day in the closet on its lunch time. We couldn't talk mean things about people while sitting on their lap. Maybe we could, but it wouldn't be really comfortable."

"You're lucky I don't have anything to do right now." and it's truth. Daniel is in his 'book club' and you already did everything and got an intern to answer your phone (and another to Amanda's) as soon as Amanda sent you the message 'Love dungeon cheese fingers.' "So, how does this work?"

"What do you mean? We pick a person and trash the hell out of them."

"Hum I don't think I can do that."

"Of course you can. Sure you got a naughty bitch inside waiting to be set free."

"Maybe you're right," you agree remembering how mean is your inside bitch, and that she looks exactly like Amanda "I guess."

"So you're just gonna stand there?"

"What am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know, sit, lay, you're not a dog, decide what you want, it's a big bed."

"You're afraid of be seen with me at the cafeteria but you okay with sharing a bed with me?" Amanda lifts an eyebrow as saying 'duh' "Of course you are." you complete as you start to crawl on the bed.

**2. Hanging out **

You're bored. Not like you used to be bored when Marc started to tell how amazing were his dates with that Cliff, and how cute he was even being a big fat mess. Your state it's more than bored. You're already wishing death.

When you decided to be Betty's friend you were aware that there would be times that you'd feel bored but this wasn't part of the deal. You didn't agree to bear her dorky boyfriend and to watch his bad-awful-terrible band to play. Come on, you're Gene Simmons daughter; you deserve a little bit more.

"So are you having a good time?" Betty asks smiling at you.

"Of course. I've never been this excited in my whole life." you roll your eyes as you empty a huge glass "Can we go now?"

"But we just got here! I didn't even talk to…"

"Hey Betty!" is good that the dork is out of the stage but it's still pretty bad because now he is near. "And Amanda?"

"Hi dork." you smile at him he seems surprised to see you with Betty. Maybe you can have some fun after all.

"What are you doing here?" he asks looking between you two confused. He is not a big fan of you, you can tell.

"Didn't Betty tell you? We're friends now. We fought in the past but now we're inseparable, like Blair and Serena on Gossip Girl," you throw an arm around Betty and he seems annoyed, "only without the vibes." you wink at him and turn to her. "Right Betty?"

"Yeah right, though I didn't get the Gossip Girl part."

"I did." Henry says and you're not really sure of what he means. This is fun.

"So, what are you guys singing now?" you ask him because he looks at you like it's the first time he saw you.

"The, show is over. You guys are kinda late."

"Oh I'm sorry Henry but we got locked in that stupid Dungeon, and we had to wait for someone to open it again."

"Yeah, last time that happened Christina and I at least had some bottles to drink, today we only had ourselves." you rise an eyebrow to dork and he looks really pissed. You want to laugh.

"Well, we have karaoke now!" Betty says to him "Shall we?"

Before he gets the chance to answer you grab her hand saying "Awesome idea. Let's honor my dad Suarez."

Now, he looks furious.

**3. Dinner at Casa de Suarez.**

You look up from your plate and you can't help a smirk. Justin is extremely excited feeling Amanda's purse and exploring each part of the thing. Amanda surprised you allowing Justin to have it once you needed five days of friendship to have a pen borrowed. Of course that before hand him the purse she looked deep in his eyes with a sweet smile and said 'If you leave an only fingerprint on view, I'll kill you.' Still, Justin seems okay with the deal.

What you can't really say about Henry.

Since your father opened the door and Amanda stormed in saying 'Hola' in that way that only she believes is right, Henry's face is kind of dark and he seems nervous for a reason that you don't understand. You've discovered that he doesn't really approve your friendship with Amanda, and you have no idea why.

She has been a surprisingly good friend until now and just this morning she declared herself ready to go to the cafeteria with you. You still smile when you remember how cool with the stares Amanda was, and how she kept sending assassin glares to anyone who stared at you guys for more than three seconds.

Henry passed by, and he stared for more than three seconds. And he didn't seem happy at all.

"So uh, you and Marc used to do that? I mean, having lunch at his or your parents house?"

You wait patiently for some seconds until Amanda is able to talk without food spilling everywhere. It happened before at Mode, and the food wouldn't let go of your glasses.

"Not really, I mean you've met Marc's mom, that terrifying bitch." all your family nods in agreement "And my former parents live too far and my real dad is always busy, even I haven't the chance to have a real dinner with him yet."

"Then why did you have this idea?" Henry asks in a cheerful tone that he only uses when he is uncomfortable.

"The thing is," Amanda answers looking at you "I've been waiting for another opportunity to come here, because your dad cooks like hell" she smiles at him in that bitchy way that makes any guy feel smug "and now that we're friends why not right?" your father seems incredibly proud and Hilda and Henry wince.

"So," you say trying to sound pissed "you're using me?"

"Wake up Betty," she bumps you with her shoulder "that's what friends do." when you look at her really pissed she grins and completes "Don't worry, I'll let you use me later."

She takes another huge spoon of flan, and Henry chocks on his coffee. And you're confused.

**4. Playing Christina**

"So," you two are sitting on the Rack's bar, and Betty seems really pissed off. "What's up cheese fingers?"

"I'm not in a good mood Amanda."

"Yeah I got that when you said the first time you said it. Develop the conversation."

"What Henry wants from me? I mean I promised him that I would stay away from Gio, and I've been keeping my promise!" she says gesturing so fast that her glasses almost fall.

"Of course you are, now I'm the idiot with the fat reputation because I buy that huge sandwich every day."

"But what am I suppose to do when Gio comes to talk to me on my desk or on the street? I can't just ignore him!"

"So you guys had a fight?" you ask satisfied.

"Yes."

"Well, so I'll be your Christina tonight. Only prettier."

"What do you mean?"

"You've got problems right? That's why God invented alcohol. And food. But I'm your friend now so I can't let you get any fatter."

"Ow. Christina told me that once. Except for the food part."

"See? I'm really good. Now let's drink."

You two have so many different drinks that you can't remember which one got Betty completely crazy. She is talking fast, and telling jokes and laughing of them without even finish them. You laugh with her.

When you two stop laughing Betty has tears on her eyes and as she tries to get her air back she gives you that full metal smile that you have problems to admit you like it. But tonight you're way too drunk to care, so you decide not to smirk.

Instead you stare back at her and give her a real smile. Her smile gets even wider.

**5. Playing Marc**

"Amanda, what do you want? I was kind of busy." You ask as you stop on the doorknob of the Xerox room. You're not in your best mood today. Henry is about to leave and you decided to stop seeing each other. And you're feeling a little bit guilty because the last moments you spent with him you fought because of Gio, Charlie, and Amanda. And you're feeling even guiltier for not feeling as sad as you thought you'd be with him leaving.

"Come in, close the door." Amanda says. "Okay, do you remember that I told you how Nick was being a pain in the ass after I dumped him?"

"Yeah sure." you answer a little amused because you've never liked Nick and it was weird to talk to Amanda when she was still making out with him. He is a jerk, and you're glad she broke up with him.

"Now he keeps passing in front of my desk saying how amazing this chick he is seeing is, that she is a hot redhead, that she worships him all the time and that he did good dumping me for her and I'm kinda pissed with this."

"Are you jealous?" you ask a little too fast and _too_ interested.

"Oh no. I was the one who dumped him remember? But he is being really annoying so I decided to make him pay." Amanda says simply with that incredible mean smile that makes you shiver.

"Okay. Good. Can I go back to my desk now?"

"Of course not. I need your help!" she grabs your shoulder and pushes you until you're leaning to the Xerox machine. "I waited until he passed by my desk, and answered a hot phone call. Pretended I didn't see him and set up a date here in this room, and I'm sure he listened. Now, he'll see that I was the one who really dumped him for someone else. Man he's gonna be SO mad."

"Well, that's really smart… and mean Amanda. But why do you need me?"

"Remember when I told you before we got drunk that I was going to be your Christina that night?" you nod "So, now I need you to be my Marc." she tells you leaning forward you with a predatory smile. "You know what's the best thing about you over Marc?" you shake your head, too confused to talk "Marc used to pretend to be my date on parties in other parts of the town when I wanted to make a guy notice me, even though he'd have rash," her smile gets wider "but here at Mode nobody would be believe that. But with you, with you that's going to work."

"What do you me…" suddenly all the air of your lungs is gone because Amanda is kissing you and you're froze with shock. Before you can react she catches your hands and put them around her neck, and then with an amazing strength she pushes you up the Xerox machine parting your legs to stand between them.

One of her hands is around your waist and the other is stroking your leg and _your_ hands… you're shocked that your hands are now cupping her face trying to slow down the rhythm but definitely NOT trying to stop the kiss.

"What the hell?" you hear someone say far away and suddenly Amanda is not kissing you anymore.

"Hey Nick. What you doing here?"

"You're screwing Suarez? I can't believe that, you dumped me for SUAREZ?"

"Hey can you please stop repeating my name like that?" you ask half-breathed because you don't like the way he's saying your name.

"Why this mad Nick?" Amanda asks as she lifts herself besides you on the Xerox machine "Thought you were the one who dumped me for a hot redhead."

"Does, does anyone know that…?"

"That I dumped you for Betty? Of course not." you feel a little mad because suddenly is such a crime to make out with you "Yet." Amanda completes. "Just stop begin a pain in the ass stalking me to talk about this redhead that doesn't even exist right? No one will know."

Nick looks at you like he wants to kill you and then he leaves, closing the door with a big noise.

"Wow." Amanda says looking at you "It worked."

"Amanda if Henry knows about this…" you start sounding more worried that you really are.

"Oh relax! Nick is not going to tell anyone, he would never admit that I choose you over him." Amanda grins.

"Yeah, is such a crime to make out with me right?" you say a little bored by this conclusion.

"Come on, don't be mad." she smiles brightly at you. "If you're so proud maybe I can start a rumor about us after the dork leaves." she says like telling you that she will be working tomorrow. Where's the Amanda that used to be ashamed of you?

You smile even being a little confused with everything. "Okay. I guess Nick will get really mad uh?"

"Really,'" Amanda gets a little closer "really mad Suarez." then to complete your confusion she grabs your jaw and kiss you full on the mouth again.

"What was that for?" you ask her as she leaves.

"Just a 'thanks'." she says grinning at you before closing the door.

**The End**

"Well this is a first." you say as you enter in the ladies room "Usually I'm the one who call you in business time. What?" you ask as you see Betty's face. She looks nervous.

"We, have to talk."

"I agree, you won't believe of what I just saw in the hallways…"

"No no gossip. We need to talk about our friendship."

"We do? Okay."

You wait for some seconds but nothing happens. She looks like she doesn't know what she wants to say.

"Okay how can I say this without actually saying this?"

"Betty, are you high right now?"

"Look, the thing is, I guess our friendship isn't really working anymore."

"I don't get it." though you are starting to. Finally.

"I, okay, all I'm saying is that our relationship is starting to look less like Gossip Girl and…"

"I thought you didn't watch Gossip Girl."

"I do now. And oh, there are lots of vibes." she says forgetting for a second her point.

"I know right! It would be better if they'd just make out already because those boys are…"

"Amanda! Can I finish my thought before I forget it?"

"Go ahead." you try not to smile because she is kind of adorable when she is nervous.

"Thank you. What was I saying?"

"Gossip Girl stuff."

"Oh okay. I guess, that our relationship is changing from Gossip Girl to… uh… The L Word."

You wait for her to say more but she just looks at you in expectation. When you say nothing she lifts her arms as if telling you to say something.

"Can I be Shane?" you try.

"Amanda this is not a casting session! I'm talking about us!" she definitely looks adorable now, though you'd never admit this to anyone.

"What you're saying is…"

"I'm saying that we can't be friends anymore! That after that kiss you gave me to piss Nick off I can't be close to you without…"

"Without?" you raise an eyebrow.

"Having… inappropriate thoughts."

"Really?" you're pretty sure that now your eyebrow is probably higher than Wilhelmina's while doing something mean.

"Really. Sorry." she looks embarrassed.

"Okay. We don't have to be friends anymore." you say resigned as you approach her.

"We don't?" she seems a little disappointed for a second "I mean okay then. Good."

"Yeah 'cause even being friends we still miss Marc and Brave Heart." you get a little bit closer.

"Sure, there's no need to be friends." she completes as you stand right before her.

"Totally. We can just go to the next level." you push her into one of the stalls.

"Next lev…" you kiss her again just like you did that day in the Xerox room and you don't know how you managed to pass so many time without this "Amanda! What was that?"

"Guess we're lovers now. Ow, that's really nicer than friends uh?"

"So you want to keep doing this?" she asks as you start to unbutton your blouse.

"Wake up Betty why do you think I've become your friend in first place?" she looks a little pissed but she doesn't say anything else when you kiss her again.

**end**


End file.
